At present, for a flexible display panel employing an organic light emitting diode, a touch film assembly is generally required to be attached on the display panel for realizing a touch sensing function. As a result, the thinning of the flexible display panel cannot be achieved. For making a touch flexible display panel thinner and lighter, the conventional film assembly attachment technology is replaced by an integration technology. The present integration technology mainly includes the following two types.
In a first type, a touch electrode is integrated in one of a protective film, a polarizer and a glass cover plate. In this way, although the flexible display product is thinned in a certain extent, manufacturing requirements for the protective film, the polarizer and the glass cover plate are relative high.
In a second type, the touch electrode is integrated on a surface of a thin film encapsulation layer, and the touch electrode is required to be subjected to a photoetching and a wet etching. However, the yellow light effect and the like in the photoetching will damage a light emitting layer of the organic light emitting display panel. In addition, an acidic solution or alkaline solution used in the wet etching will easily damage each film in the thin film encapsulation layer.